So, you're my Guardian Angel?
by Evening Silhouette
Summary: A tale of a romance filled Christmas in South Park, set when Kenny is 17 a bit is learned about him as well as an Angel that falls form the sky. Just a sweet One-shot about some characters in South Park. Main: Kenny/OC Sub: Stendy, BebeCylde, and Creek


_Hello! In this piece Kenny will be our star! It's pretty fluffy and sweet so you have been warned! Read the authors note at the end to figure out a surprising could be twist to who Akuja really is. __**DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T INTO FLUFF. **__As well as this will only be a One-shot. I do not expect to continue this in anyway shape or form._

_Uh... I don't own South Park, Darlings._

* * *

Mornings in this hell hole his 'family' liked to call a home were the worst. They were filled with the smell of hungover sighs and mainly the smell of a morning that could signal death. Though, this time of year things were nice. That was only because for one in the year his family wasn't drunk and his mother didn't get beaten it was nice. It would be nicer if his only Christmas wish would be answered... he'd been asking the same one since the fourth grade.

Could he please just hurry up and die for real?

That seemed morbid to some but you aren't Kenny McCormick, are you? He was an Angel that was sent to clean up South Park... He knew that it was just all of South Park and the family he was 'born' into that didn't know. No one ever thought twice about him dieing at this point, which really slowed down the whole: Clean up the worst town.... ever thing he was was all hopeless... but maybe this year, he was supposedly 17 now, he could do it. It felt like that day had finally come. Though, he had been saying that for a long time now... and it always ended with: You Bastards! You killed Kenny!

Though, he was saved once.... That was nice... By a girl he couldn't even recall by name anymore. She was pretty, and had blonde hair but...who knows where she was now... That would be an unneeded distraction anyways. It would only end up hurting him... because she could find other boys, she probably did, but he wasn't so keen on finding someone else after he ended up falling in love.

Though, she probably forgot all about _them _by now, he would often remind himself. That is what he thought as he stepped outside one chilly December morning. The wind was gusty, so no one else was out, at this point the orange clad boy was pretty careless about when he did things. It wasn't like dieing scared him anymore. When he was a kid it scared him a lot, that was before the first time it happened.

What scared him was how much life didn't matter anymore. As if he just threw it aside like an old toy that you out grew. That was trully scary, and that was what made him cringe to this day.

That was why he was walking to Stark's Pond... it always cleared his mind, except for that fact he had drowned in the thing at least 35 times and once he was attacked by an mutant squirrel near it.... other then a couple freak accidents it was a pretty nice place just to hang out.

He was porably the only person, but not really, who would put aside so many freak accidents as nothing big.

Or at least, that is what he thought before he saw a figure lieing in the snow, at first he thought it was a homeless person but on further inspection he saw how it was indeed a young lady. Her hair covered her pale face and blood was streaming from a small cut that grotesquelyseemed to cover her forehead in blood, she looked quite a mess, and there were no foot prints around her, it was as if she fell form the sky, _but that is impossible.... right? _Kenny noted as he went over to pick the girl up.

It was not in his nature to let someone else die.

Besides he felt as if he knew this girl... Something about the way her nose fit her face reminded him of a girl he used to know.

As he walked her back home she said her first words to him:

"Are you my Guardian Angel or do I have it mixed up... why aren't I in the hospital, Kenny?" Then she fell back into her deep sleep like state...and for once it was seemed like a very long time, the boy who hardly talked smile...and all of South Park out on the chilly morning got to see it. And in the town where morals were shook up in some sort of mess it was nice to see a poor boy smiling, if for only a minute.

* * *

Off on the far end of town a young couple held hands as they sat on a park bench. The girl had long black hair, but what struck out to you the fastest about her was her cute face and solid green eyes, that soaked you up in them. The boy was sturdy and tall, a kind look adorned his face when he looked at her, his hair was also dark.

"Stan?" Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her. He nodded at her, his silent way of saying: Go on with what you have to say.

" Are you going to miss this place? I mean... I think I am when we leave," She said looking at pretty ring that snugly fit on her finger, it wasn't flashy or showy but to her it was the best ring she could of ever received, though the pain of leaving her friends and family was too much at times.

The boy looked off into the distance before answering by kissing her head and looking her straight in the eyes.

" Yes. But then I think about college and being with you and it makes it all better. Even if I don't get accepted I'm going with you. I love you, Wendy," Stan gave her a quick kiss to reassure her everything would be OK. Though, neither of them really knew if it was going to be that way.

" I love you , too," she told him as she took his hand in hers. They felt right together, she just knew it. They matched in some way. That they just belonged together and that was all that mattered.

Though, sometime sin this cruel world that isn't enough. Sometimes a love a person can share just isn't enough... But for them they were OK living a fool's life because they were completely and utterly convinced that they could make it together. And that wasn't even the sad part.

The sad part is that almost all of the town wanted to to be true too. So desperately and eagerly want this couple to be happy in the end so that maybe in thegrand scheme of things something good came out of South Park after all. A young love that never did die.

"I love you so much... so very much..." Stan told her as he grabbed ahold of her frail shoulders and brought the girl to him. His voice was cracking as he buried his head into her, taking in her smell and how she felt.

He always held her like it was his last time holding her... because he knew it very well could be.

* * *

Somewhere else two boy were welcoming the holiday with each other as well, not in a romantic way but in a total: Hey, Dude, do you want to uh... come to my...uh... SWEET JESUS! ER ARG DO YOU WANT TO HAVE COFFEE WITH ME? way. You would only understand this if you knew Craig and Tweek. They were different, in a totally odd way, but they seemed to go well together. That they were the kind of friends that seemed good. The way Craig was the slightest bit over protective and how Tweek was adorable in that ADHD way.

Anyone could see that they could fall in love.

They did. It happened through talks and all those silent communications, and it wasn't wrong because love is love. Though, they were both to dense to know what the feeling that swelled in there chest was, well Craig was.

Tweek, as spastic as he was, knew. That is why he made extra efforts to be with Craig... because that is what love is all about, right?

* * *

It wasn't every day you found a girl in the snow when you went out for a walk, Kenny noted as he cleaned off the wounds on her cheek and what not. She was amazingly pretty and he couldn't get his eyes off her, so he watched like a hawk until she finally woke up.

"Where am I? I remember being in a hospital room... dieing then... You," she said in a rather calm way, Kenny guessed because she was tired and hadn't had the time to really have it all sink in yet.

" I found you in the snow and I took you home," he got hit with a shoe...

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!?!"

"WHO AM I TO GUESS YOU DIDN'T DO SOMETHING INDECENT!" She yelled as she pointed an accusing finger, which caused Kenny to laugh. She blushed faintly as he laughed at her, then greatly when he didn't stop, Kenny noticed this and tried to dull down the roar to a chuckle.

"It's just that... you aren't wrong in assuming that but you thought I was your guardian angel! I didn't know that Guardian Angels rape their humans," he said as he brushed her hair out of her face. She let out a sound that only dogs could hear as he did so.

"I should be dead..." She didn't look at him only to the window, the snow was lightly falling outside. Kenny also turned to watch it. He wanted to say: Same here... But then that would lead to the ever so awkward: Well you were half right conversation.

"I was dieing of cancer... I remember it so clearly... I didn't have hair or..." she absentmindedly struck her hand through her dark locks as if in deep thought. " Then I remember my mother crying and I told her it would be OK... That I was going to be found by someone when I died... She started to cry more." The girl paused again and this gave Kenny some time to think.

She was a lot like him... She didn't fear death anymore... more like welcomed it... He knew what cancer was like. It was a slow battle that you always knew you were going lose too. If you do survive you feel as if you have won a great battle... a great battle and you will learn to love in ways you never thought possible... but if your lose... Your family mourns of your honorable fight... Because you have just fought the deepest enemy ever and that is something worth remembrance... not of people who do things out of a job... but the simple people who fight for their life...every day.

Kenny knew this because he had died of it once... had seen people die of it many times but you couldn't help but be happy for those who lived.

Kenny was woken up form his thoughts when she began to talk some more. " I remember closing my eyes to sleep then I got cold... then all of the sudden I woke up in your arms... That's all I remember..." She said in a hushed tone as she stared out the window.

"What's your name?" He asked with a keen eye.

"Akuja... you can call my Aku," her name meant death... What a sad existence... that's when Kenny swore that if he could do anything in the time he spent trying to help South Park he would give this girl a good holiday...even if it meant dieing for real.

"I'm Kenny," His blue eyes looked deeply into her olive ones.

" Your name means handsome.... you were blessed with a good name that brought you your good looks," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

He blushed and decided that she knew what her name meant... and not once did he mention it to the girl who should of been dead.

* * *

"Hey, Cylde?" A blonde was swaying next to her boy friend in front of a church off east South park.

" Yes, honey?" the boy asked as he took her hand in his.

" I don't know... South Park just feels a bit more pure..." He also felt that way as he nodded next to her, hand in hand they walked into the church.... just for the first time in a while to pray a bit before going home to sleep and then tomorrow going to the tree lighting. Christmas was in three days.

* * *

The next day was a blurr to all our characters. As soon as they awoke Akuja and Kenny were trying to get ready for the tree lighting. Kenny was very protective of her already, just knowing her... because he didn't want to leave her... He didn't want to make the same mistake twice... so why was he allowing himself to get close to her? Probably because the way her smile broke out on her face made him feel like a good person... Well... a good wingless Angel... He had earned his wings before... but he always came back trying to make sure these people didn't destroy themselves.

Though in the end they hadn't intended the tree lighting, since Akuja mentioned that she was feeling feverish so Kenny made her sleep. The bed he had was old and worn but she treated it like it was a special bed. He watched her sleep that whole day and long into the night they just talked, before each one dozed off.

Stan and Wendy went to Stan's after they had sat on the park bench and watched the snow fall for hours on end. It was homey as they decided just to cuddle, which made them both fall even more in love with each other as they shared secret nothings between each person and wished together to stay this way forever. They feel asleep inside each others arms... It was sweet and cosy as Wendy also silently admitted she shared Stan's worries.

They, though, did intend the tree lighting. At one point even Stan picked her up and put her on his back, so she could see. Everyone around them gossiped about how cute they were... It was sweet seeing such a nice couple holding hands. When they got home, Stan to his and Wendy hers she figured out she was starting to receive a present neither her nor Stan were ready for.

Craig and Tweek fell asleep next to each other at the coffee shop, Tweek had been laying low on coffee lately under Craig's loving eye and was finally, for the first time in what was years, able to sleep like a normal person. That made him happy, with the extra warmth form the other boy it made it all that more cozy. He had even whispered an I love you... though he wasn't sure if it was heard... He hoped it had been heard... He truly did.

Craig had heard it and pulled Tweek tighter to his body, just he wasn't strong enough to voice his own love. Maybe in good time. Maybe... in good time. They both work up the next morning, Tweek freaking out and apologizing, Craig shut him up with a quick kiss, that left the Tweek boy speechless.

* * *

Soon another day had passed and all our heroes and heroines were walking in the town. Shopping or trying to figure out how to mention a baby in a conversation about the color of socks they wanted. Kenny was just standing next to Akuja when he noticed everyone else was with someone... Was with someone they cared about... So he decided to grab her hand, even if it made him blush terribly as he grabbed it, he felt good. He noticed her smile and that made it all worth it in the end.

Though, some how all happiness crashes in the end.

It seemed that one of the lights around town were not screwed all the way in and the huge light bulb came flying towards Kenny, he let out a silent prayer but... that's when he felt pressure to his side and... he was out of the way... Instead he found it on her.... It didn't kill her but... Akuja was in bad shape... He went over to her, not even paying attention to the voices that swimmed in the air around him... He only saw her.

The girl that saved him the last time... she sucked the poison out, he remembered, but this girl was willing to kill herself in the end for him... No one had ever done that...

" Don't die..." He said through tears he shouldn't have been shedding.... He didn't even know the girl... well... he was he terrible if he said he was in love with her. Because it didn't make sense and he shouldn't have been but he was...

" I guess in the end," she took a moment to spew blood," I was your angel too, huh? We were always supposed to meet Kenny... I'll see you again... I know it," That was her dieing words... he knew it... As he cried by her... he felt his wings on his back... This girl had helped him make the South Park a pure place... This girl... she did it...

" Thank you all for everything... Being my friends and... well sticking by my side...I have to go now..." He said before disappearing and meeting up with a girl... they had a very long time to get to know one other.

* * *

Another year has gone and come... It's Christmas time again, and every member of the Mountain town has gathered at a tree... Nothing terrible has happened in a year and they thank their blessings.

Two couples stand out in the crowd. They are all young... one is shared by two boys who don't care if they are considered gay because what they have is love.

One is a small family. A little girl is in the arms of it's mother you gets pecked by a taller boy beside her. Two families gather around the baby who is just a beautiful as her mother. The boy jokes about having a son next time.

Off a ways in a blonde with a brunette, hand in hand by the church.

" So... I guess South Park did get pure... Like you said, Bebe..."

" All this town needed was some love, I guess.... That and the help of two guardian angels."

They say if you look very closely into the windows of the McCormick's house you will see a young man and a young woman, they'll look as if they are chatting pleasantly, and you stay just long enough... you might see wings.

* * *

_GAH! Finally finished! Uh... let me know if you found it too sweet you can also tell me if you loved it too ;D My OC is in this... so please excuse it. Eh... I was thinking that maybe she could be Kelly in disguise.... you may guess this form how she mentions his name before she asks for it... and how Kenny seems to recognizes her, but whatever. _


End file.
